love at first sight?
by paracelsusagrippa
Summary: rating for later chapthers
1. Default Chapter

This story is set about when naruto is 18. It is naruxtenten

Naruto was walking through the woods toward the village humming a song that he couldn't quite remember the name of. "Hmmm hm hm hmmmm" he hummed happily he was tired from training and just thinking about a soft bed was a happy thought indeed.

The green leafs rustled in the wind all around the grass slowly swaying along with the leaves. Birds chirped; and the sun just shone as brightly as ever.

The blonde haired jounin kept walking down the path, knowing someone was following him. He reached a clearing and turned around looking at his pursuer. He was surprised to see a blushing brunette girl staring at him with her hands behind her back.

He recognized her, her name was tenten she had been a genin at the same time as him. He didn't have a clue why she was blushing so he didn't think on it.

"Hey tenten what's up" he asked and she responded "umm naruto I need to tell you something" "okay ask away" he said oblivious to what she was going to tell him. "Um It might sound childish but I've had a crush on you for a really long time" naruto was shocked "how long?" he asked "about three years" she responded. Naruto looked to be deep in thought. He was crouched down with his hand under his chin while he stared at the ground. 'Maybe I should ask her out' 'I mean what could it do?' He then stood up and said "tenten do you want to go on a date with me?" naruto asked kindly. Tenten suddenly flashed a brilliant smile that made naruto almost melt he hadn't really noticed how beautiful she was until now. She nodded viciously and said "yes, I'd love to" naruto smiled and asked is tomorrow night at 7 okay" "yes that would be perfect" tenten said still smiling.

Tenten ran up to naruto and kissed him full on the lips. Naruto was shocked until he snapped out of it and kissed her back. She had her arms draped around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips and pushed his tongue against her lips begging for entrance into her mouth she obliged and let him in. He touched her tongue with his own until she started playing with his. They laughed and moaned at times but eventually had to break the kiss. They were both breathing heavy with grins on there faces until naruto spoke "so tomorrow at seven?" tenten only nodded "see you tomorrow naruto" with that she pecked him on the cheek and ran of to go home for the night. 'I'm so lucky' naruto thought before heading home himself.

To be continued .....

Hope you liked it there will be more chapters

Constructive criticism is welcomed

_Paracelsus Agrippa_


	2. anger

Chapter two

6:00.....

Naruto was trying to pick what he wanted to where but none of it seemed right. He finally found something it was a tight sleeveless black shirt, and a pair of baggy shorts held up with a studded belt. He strapped his kunai pouch on his right leg and walked out the door feeling the most nervous he had ever felt.

7:00....

Naruto arrived at tentens house and rang the doorbell, tenten answered she was wearing a tight shirt and a pair of tight jeans that showed of her curves. She had her hair down instead of up in tight buns it went a little past her shoulders. Naruto didn't know he was staring at her body until she tilted his chin up with her index finger. She wore a playful smile while she moved her face close to his. He could feel her breath against his face. "I don't mind if you look at me naruto-kun". Naruto turned a deep shade of red and tenten giggled. 'He's so cute when he blushes' she thought. Naruto moved his face in a little closer to try and catch her lips but she moved back and giggled "you know its fun to make you wait but I don't like it either" with that she moved in and kissed him. He loved it she was soft and tasted sweet. He felt her tongue inter his mouth and he started touching it with his tongue. Naruto heard her giggle as he placed his hands on her hips and moving them back he heard her giggle louder into his mouth. Her hands were roaming around his chest and sides at times on his back. He loved the feeling of her touch. They broke the kiss a couple minutes later. "Ready to go" he asked with a grin. She only nodded with a smile on her face. When they turned to leave the porch they were met with angry pupil-less eyes. "Grrrr naruto you bastard!" neji yelled.

"Huh" naruto said glancing at tenten who seemed to be afraid of something "neji leave us alone "she pleaded.

"Hey tenten am I missing something" naruto asked "whys he so mad".

"He thinks I'm his bride because he's in the hyugga clan, he thinks he can claim me"

"is that all?" naruto said while chuckling to his self then he heard the end of the statement that was barely audible

"he raped me" tenten said bursting into tears while clinging to narutos back.

Naruto was stuck in a state of shock. Neji .. had ... done something so ... horrible.

"What!?!?!?!" Naruto quickly calmed down he didn't let his temper get the best of him any more for it had almost cost him his life in some missions. In a low voice naruto started to speak again "tenten please don't watch "and with that he rushed towards neji with rage filled eyes burning red. Neji tried to run but naruto was to fast. Naruto had grabbed nejis ankles and threw him in the air, launching into the air he pounced on neji. The scream was heard all through the village, as well as the crunch of someone's spine shattering.

Neji wouldn't be able to walk again ever. Naruto made sure of that.

A team of medic-nins appeared and took the boy away. Naruto went back to tenten who was still crying. He embraced her in a warm comforting hug. She started to stop crying.

Naruto heard her say thank you while she was sobbing.

Naruto took her inside and up to her room, he tried to lay her onto the bed but she wouldn't let go so he just laid with her.

"Naruto do you believe in love at first sight?" tenten asked

"Yes" naruto answered. Tenten snuggled into his chest harder after he said that and said "good"

They fell asleep peacefully together that night.

To be continued:

If you're wondering what narutos supposed to look like in this fic think of yondaime with the whisker marks and different cloths.

Tenten looks the same but with different cloths and longer hair. Think more matured.

paracelsusagrippa


	3. love

Chapter 3

Naruto awoke to find someone snuggled up to his chest. This person also had a death lock of a hug around his abdomen. Naruto smiled down at tenten. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes, he was as happy as he probably ever would be.

He was shocked out of his thoughts by something warm and moist pushed against his bare chest. Tenten was kissing his chest lightly, when she looked up at him she giggled. He was blushing with a grin plastered on his face. She rolled over so she was on top of him. She crawled up to narutos face and put hers near his. He tried to kiss her but she pulled back, she knew that this made naruto mad.

Apparently he had had enough of the teasing because he rolled so he was on top. She was about to roll him over again but he grabbed her hands and pinned them next to her face. She flashed a sexy smile at him and he moved in.

He kissed her and she slipped her tongue into his mouth to play with his own.

He had let go of her hands and started moving his hands up and down her sides. She had grabbed his face and pulled him in to her. Narutos hands eventually stopped on her breasts rubbing slightly he heard her moan his name.

Tenten had moved her hands down to his crotch, she was unbuttoning his pants. Naruto started to take of hers slipping the jeans down her curves, he came back up. "You sure?" he asked. Tenten nodded and started to take of her shirt, naruto took of his. They were both down to thin layers of fabric tenten slipped out of her bra. Naruto went to take of her thong, when he came back up he had a grin on his face, tenten reached down to slip his boxers off. When she came back up she had a grin close to narutos on. She looked at naruto with a mischievous grin and said "I want you now" narutos grin only widened.

Tenten stroked his length guessing it was probably about nine inches; she held it and started to guide it to her nether regions. Naruto was kissing her neck lightly but with each passing moment the kisses became hungrier. Naruto felt himself touch tentens wet warmth, then he felt her hands start rubbing harder. 'She's trying to kill me' he thought.

He felt her hands move to his back and she pulled on him, begging him to be inside her. Naruto plunged into tenten felling the warmth that she produced; he started out slow but quickly increased his speed. "Mmmm naruto mmmm" tenten moaned his name right before she released causing him to release right after her.

They both lay in tentens bed gasping, both wearing identical smiles of pleasure. Naruto slipped out of her. They laid there legs entwined arms draped around each other.

The last words heard before they fell into a deep sleep together were. "I love you tenten" and "I love you to naruto"


End file.
